


Please Don't Leave

by deanpraysforcas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, M/M, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanpraysforcas/pseuds/deanpraysforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this likr three years ago don't bash....im sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this likr three years ago don't bash....im sorry

            A boy sat on a bench in a park staring off into space while he waited for his friends. The boy had sky blue eyes and blonde hair. He was 5’9 and wore a bomber jacket everywhere. He sighed “Come on guys its getting boring,” just as he said that a male with long blonde hair and another male with short messy blonde hair was walking to him.

            “’ello dear Alfred,” the man with long hair said with a thick French accent.

            Alfred looked at the man blinking himself out of his day dream “oh hey Francis,”

The shorter of the two blondes looked irritated, arms crossed and his furry eye brows in a form of a frown. “I can’t believe you dragged me into this frog!” the smaller man shouted at Francis

            “Oh mon amour, calm yourself we are just having some fun, oui?” Said Francis

            “Yeah Arthur! We are just having fun,” Alfred yelled flashing them both an all American smile.

The shortest of all three of them snorted and sighed “stupid American…” he said with a British accent.

The American rolled his eyes still smiling “whatever can we just go meet up with Matt now?” he asked

            “Why of course Mon ami,” said Francis and he started walking down the brick sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and hair flowing in the wind. The Brit and the American followed making small talk as they all walked to get Alfred’s brother Matt.

A young man around the age of 18 was sitting on his porch waiting for his brother.

            “Hey Matt!” yelled Alfred to his brother

Matt looked like Alfred but with longer hair raised his head to look at the person who called his name. “Oh hi al,” the younger of the brothers said shyly

Both Francis and Arthur followed the loud obnoxious blonde. Matt stood to greet his brother and his brother’s friends with a soft smile.

            “Well I’m ready to go…” Matt said with a soft shy voice

Alfred grinned and started walking “this is gonna be fun!!!” he said happily

Matt and Alfred walked side-by-side while Francis walked with Arthur. Arthur glared at the space in front of him, not wishing to be here, Especially on Halloween. Going to a scary forest at night, He thought with a small sigh.

Alfred was getting excited; he practically dragged his brother to the forest. “Hurry up matt!!!” Alfred whined

            “I’m sorry, eh?” Matt said with a Canadian accent

Arthur rolled his eyes at the younger boys in front of him, and then he looked up at Francis with big glittering green eyes. He watched Francis smile and chuckle and talk with matt and al. “wanker…” Arthur scoffed getting jealous that Francis was no longer talking to him.

Francis turned his head to Arthur “hmmm?” he asked with a loving smile

Arthur blushed and turned his head “n-nothing,” he said quietly

Francis chuckled and draped his arm around Arthur’s shoulders “Are you sure?”

Alfred looked back at Arthur and Francis scrunching his nose “nobody wants to see two old men make out,” he laughed and grinned like a child.

            “Al don’t make fun of them…it’s not nice,” Matt said shyly

Alfred snickered “I’m just poking fun at them jeez,”

They were finally at the forest it was now dark. They all could see because unlike regular humans they have special eyes that allowed them to see in the dark.

Arthur sighed and walked further into the forest, he was now clung to Francis trembling slightly “T-this is why I didn’t want to go Francis!” he squeaked at the feeling of something going over his foot.

            “Sorry Mon amour,” Francis stroked the male’s hair next to him, trying to keep the other calm.

Alfred laughed again “oh come on you baby!” he then tripped on a root and did a face plant into some mud “aw man…” he sighed

            “Al! You alright?!” matt asked with a worried tone. He helped his brother up; he wiped mud off his brother’s face with his Canadian flag sweat shirt

            “Thanks Matt,” Alfred dusted himself off “I’m alright Kay,” he said in a calm voice to reassure to his brother that he was alright.

Matt hugged his brother “you scared me,” he said choking on his words

Alfred smiled sweetly and also hugged his brother “I’m sorry matt, it was an accident I will pay more attention of where I walk,”

Francis watched the two brothers and pouted “why can’t you be that loving toward meeeee?”  He drew out his me.

Arthur looked at Francis. “Oh sorry I didn’t realize that bothered you love…”

Francis grinned “I’m just playing” He kissed Arthur on the cheek and led him closer to the brothers.

Arthur spattered and blushed trying to ignore what Francis had done.

Alfred smiled and matt let go of his brother also grinning.

            “Let’s go!!!” Alfred yelled and ran deeper into the forest, with matt following behind him.

“Wanker! Wait for us!!!” Arthur yelled after them.

Francis chuckled and started walking but halted when he heard a blood curling scream. “w-was that matt or al?” Francis ran after the boys to find matt against a tree and Alfred on his knees in front of a big man with snow white hair and purple eyes. He had black angel wings and a long white scarf and old military cargo pants with no shirt and brown combat boots

Alfred was looking up at the man with a shocked look on his face. _I’m going to die here aren’t i?_ He thought with eyes trembling in fear.Alfred attempted to back up but was stopped by the man grabbing a fist full of his hair. Alfred and yelped clenching his eyes shut

The man spoke with a sweet voice but still deep and dark. “Open your eyes boy,” he told Alfred.

Alfred slowly opened his eyes slowly looking up at the man’s pale face. _He has a sweet face_ thought Alfred

            “What’s your name boy?” The taller man with wings asked.

            “A-Alfred,” he said hesitantly

The winged man stared at Alfred for a while. “My name is Ivan,” he stated and let go of the American’s hair.

Alfred looked into Ivan’s deep purple eyes. _I think he’s Russian..._ He thought as he stood up even though Ivan still towered over him. 

Arthur looked at Ivan squinting “this is your fault frog…” 

Francis growled softly and ran to matt to see if he was okay “Mathieu?” he asked using French.

Matthew raised his head to meet Francis’ “yes,” he spoke with a soft voice.

“Are you hurt?” Francis asked                                              

“Yes.” Matt looked back down holding his stomach, that’s gushing blood.

Francis gasped and traced the boy’s cut. “What happened?”

Matthew looked away “he came,” matt pointed to the ashen blonde haired man. “He came after al…”

Alfred’s big blue eyes stared at the man _was this really happening?_ He thought and shook his head

Ivan smirked and cupped Alfred’s cheek “such beautiful skin you have, Da?” he smiled and cut Alfred’s cheek with a small razor and watched the crimson liquid drip down his face “Your blood smells good too,” he gave the other a fake smile and like the blood of Alfred’s face

Alfred gasped and closed his eyes “w-what are you doing?!” he sputtered out blushing.

A noise was heard above as a shorter male flew down. He had white wings and short black hair that went to his ears. He was wearing a kimono that was white and out lined in black. He had a katana at his side. He had dark brown eyes and wore a frown.

            “Stop playing around Ivan,” he said coolly

Ivan snorted “this one’s mine you can have the rest Kiku,”

Alfred stared at Ivan _so I’m just his play toy?!_  He thought and tried to get away from the man

Ivan grabbed the American’s hair again. “Where do you think you’re going, pet?”

            “Away from you!” Alfred struggled against the man’s grip yelling and screaming.

Kiku grinned and flew over to Arthur. “You seem to be all alone,” he whispered in his ear.

Arthur jumped and looked at Kiku “p-please don’t hurt me…”

Kiku laughed and landed on the ground bare foot. “I’m not going to hurt you yet,” he said as he watched Alfred struggle against Ivan’s grip. “He looks like you.” Kiku stated sharply.

Alfred wanted to run and get away. Mostly he didn’t want to die. Not that he had a problem dying in the hands of this beautiful man, but he had so much to live for. “I-Ivan, right? P-please don’t hurt me I’ll do anything….” He said softly.

Ivan looked down at his new victim. “Why should I let you live?” he asked making his accent nice and thick.

“Because I can be your slave and do what you want. Please I will do anything” Alfred begged

The Russian stared at Alfred thinking. “It would be fun to have you as my pet, yes?” he smiled darkly

Alfred nodded and stood slowly “I want to be your pet,” he said teary eyed.

Ivan chuckled _very well then my pet I will protect you at all costs and I hope you will for me._ Ivan thought to himself and hugged his new pet.

Arthur stared at Alfred in disbelief he shook his head and looked at Kiku “why are you here?” he asked politely.

“I have my reasons” Kiku said sternly. He heard something in the distance “Ivan. Did you hear that?”

Ivan raised his head “da, I did,” he grabbed Alfred and picked his light body up. With a flap of the Russian’s wings he flew up and above the tree tops. “I will take care of you pet.”

Kiku followed leaving Arthur Francis and Matt behind “I will get you next year,” he said with a deep laugh and flew after the other.

Francis and Matt high tailed it out of the forest grabbing Arthur not really noticing the obnoxious blonde was no longer with them. They all ran home first dropping matt off at his house then Francis picked up Arthur and ran to their place in town.

Alfred looked down seeing all the trees “what are we doing?” he asked with a scared voice.

Ivan didn’t answer he just flew to where the green light was and landed. He hid Alfred a safe distance away but close enough so he could see. “Stay,” he commanded and walked to the weird objects in the background.

Alfred reached out and grabbed Ivan’s hand “no don’t go you will get hurt” Alfred was actually worried. Even though he had just met this man he was afraid of losing him.

Ivan just smiled and kept walking he knew this might not end well. The objects turned into more human form with glowing green eyes “you need to leave.” Then the white hair’d man was gone. Leaving the American by himself.


End file.
